legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tomb of Oblivion/@comment-9240827-20140811181551
"Monsters and bandits have taken up residence in the nearby ruins and are disturbing the peace. Will you help us?"Having accepted the quest, the Heroes dragged a grumbling Yvette towards the mountainous caverns where the ruins lay. Cicadas chirped in chorus along the tree-lined path. There was not a cloud to be seen in the sky, yet that allowed the sun to radiate its heat unabated. Yvette's tolerance gradually began to melt away in the scorching heat until..."Gaaaaaah! It's way too stinkin' hot! Agh!"Though the Heroes tried to treat the testy fairy as a lady, she had fewer scruples, having announced her intention of take off her outer layer of clothes to cool down. It was naturally met with unanimous protest. Additionally, it was Yvette who had jumped at the chance to explore the cavernous ruins, for the silly reasoning that "it might be cooler inside." The party had no problem with assisting those in need, yet they were beginning to feel like they had built a reputation as miracle workers. As they continued up the mountain trail, the path grew narrower as a forest formed around them.Not a single beast or ne'er-do-well had been seen since they left the city. The group was cautiously optimistic, hoping that the task would not be as rigorous as they were told."Hey, are you guys travelers?"The Heroes had just sighted the cavern entrance when a rugged man in an elaborate outfit approached them. Alongside him was a burly bipedal beast with fearsome fangs."...It's rude to address people like that without introducing yourself."Yvette's countenance revealed her wariness of the newcomer and his pet. The Heroes did not believe him to be a threat, yet they remained cautious. It was entirely possible he was one of those about which they had been warned."Oh, pardon me, young lady."The man tapped the beast on the nose, signaling it to lie down. Then, he doffed his unique hat and gave a slight nod."My name's Vitte. They call me an explorer, but I'm just your everyday drifter with a thing for ruins."Judging from his intricately adorned garb and proper bearing, "drifter" seemed to be an ill-fitting descriptor. Indeed, he appeared to be more of a noble or other high-born breed.Vitte did not look like an enemy, yet the Heroes looked to Yvette to decide if they should trust him or not. Her eyes, sharp as ever, seemed to pierce through Vitte. In their travels, the group had learned to trust Yvette's powers of observation; she was able to discern dangers that they could not."Someone this cool couldn't be a bad guy, right?"There was a certain style to his outfit and his features were indeed handsome. Yvette's keen eyes had proved themselves once again in stunning fashion. Still skeptical, the Heroes relaxed their fighting stances....After properly introducing themselves, the Heroes explained the circumstances to Vitte."So they gave you a mission, eh?"Vitte appeared concerned by this, which roused suspicion in the Heroes. Had they unwittingly revealed themselves to be at odds?"You guys know about the fortress inside the ruins and who runs it, right?" he asked as he fidgeted with his hat.When the group shook their heads in response, he gave a sigh of disappointment.The Heroes had been told it was a group of thieves and demons, yet it appeared the situation was not nearly as simple."I won't say they gave you the wrong idea, but they definitely didn't tell you the whole story. What you're going to find inside are nothing but Roamers.""What's a Roamer?""Just as it sounds like, those who have lost their way in this world. There's something about the ruins here that draws them in as natural as rainfall. While I'm not saying I pity them or anything, I wouldn't go deciding they're evil that easily. This could be trouble.""How so?""When you're dealing with clear-cut villains, the answer's obvious. But how should true warriors of justice handle more sympathetic enemies?"Though posed as a rhetorical question, the Heroes answered that they would try to do what they could to help. Though their answer did not solve the issue, they felt they had to give an honest reply.As Vitte mulled over their response, Yvette decided she wanted to find out more about him."By the way, what are you doing here? Just checking out the ruins like you said?""Close, but not quite. I have something personal to take care of."Before they could obtain any more details, Vitte's beast turned toward the cave and began to growl. It was clear that something was about to emerge from the darkness. The Heroes took Yvette and hid in the thick brush while Vitte and his companion did the same.All held their breath as two humans and three monsters stepped into the sunlight. They were engaged in some sort of friendly banter, but they were too distant to be audible. The Heroes were slightly surprised by how well two races seemed to be interacting, given their supposed reputation. After a while, the five "Roamers" headed into the forest."Sentries, from the looks of it. I guess they have some kind of hierarchy."Vitte stood up, wiping the dirt from his cloak taking out an elegantly embroidered handkerchief. He offered it to Yvette before turning to the Heroes."I need to help an undercover comrade evacuate from the ruins. What about you all? What are you going to do from here?"The Heroes hesitated, but then said they would accompany him as one held out their hand. Vitte gave a hearty laugh and gripped the outstretched hand."Count me in, too. It's the least I can do since you let me borrow your handkerchief."Vitte smiled broadly as he accepted it back. "Mighty kind of you to lend me a hand."As they moved closer to the cavern mouth, they could hear talking and shouting. Conflict was likely inevitable. Though they had hoped to learn more of the circumstances regarding their opposition before engaging in combat, they realized it would be highly improbable."All right, let's head in. I'll tell you my better war stories along the way."Vitte stepped into the ruins without a hint of trepidation. The Heroes soon followed close behind, their ears turned to his tales. Story ↑